You're safe with me
by Izaria
Summary: Amori Valentine was just spending a regular Halloween with her best friend Eve Hallows when everything fell apart. Now, not only does she have to deal with her duties as Cupid, she has to keep her best friend away from the son of the nightmare king, fight an ancient evil, AND keep a certain winter spirit at bay? yeah, the afterlife was not as peaceful as it used to be.
1. Meeting the psycho

**So yeah this is my ROTG fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, I know it seems slow at first but I promise its gonna get more actiony... Is that a word? Oh well, it is now. I do not own ROTG JUST MY CHARACTERS. Here is the songs I listened to from start to finish, Fuck you sleeping with sirens, Halfway gone lighthouse, with ears to see and eyes to hear sleeping with sirens, Facedown red jumpsuit apparatus, all we know paramore,miles away memphis may fire. There you go! Enjoy my fanfiction!**

"I can't believe you actually did it." My best friend for twelve years, Eve Hallows, said to me for the tenth time.

"You know its not gonna go away every time you say that, right?" I replied coolly as we continued to swing Ezra, Eve's seven year old brother, between us.

"Yes, but I just want you to realize how much of an idiot you are and that one day you might regret it." She shot back as we continued down the street, passing other children and their parents.

It was Halloween night and Eve and I were taking Ezra out trick or treating. We decided to dress up since we still like to go out, hey its free candy! Anyways, that was the night everything turned to shit.

It started out as every other year. This year Eve was dress up as girl version of Jack skellington. She wore a black tulle tutu, white knee length socks with black combat boots, a black and white striped blazer with a white bandu top underneath, a black bowtie, and a mini black top hat in her waist length light brown hair. She decide to wear contacts for the first time so her blue/grey eyes popped out against her white skin. She was also carrying a double sided scythe, made from a stick she found and black spray paint.

"First of all I'm not an idiot for getting it, its badass and you can't deny that. And second of all, no way am I gonna regret this tattoo." I said back proudly and a bit irritated. You see my foster mom finally agree to let me get a tattoo when I raised the money to get one. I decided to get angel wings that took up the whole space of my back. It was colored in too so it look completely realistic and just amazing. At first I was just gonna get my parents name on my back but I saw a drawing of the wings at the tattoo parlor and somehow it just seemed natural to get them.

"Ok I can agree with them being badass but you're still an idiot, Rory." she said stubbornly as she used my nickname. My full name was Amori Valentine but I like people calling me Rory.

"Whatever wench." I said as I rolled my eyes at her and adjusted my dress. I decided to dress up as cupid, not the baby version, but my own version of her, and yes I said her.

Anyways, I was wearing an actually pretty revealing outfit. It was a pure white Greek looking dress. The skirt was just above my knee, the back was open to just about the small of my back and a gold rope belt was tied around my waist, I didn't wear any fake wings but decided to show off my tattoo(and I got a few complaints/compliments on it, plus 3 numbers from these college guys and a girl in a red riding hood outfit) . It also had short sleeves hanging off my shoulders, but it didn't show my chest which I was relieved about. My shoulder length black hair, which ends were died red, was in its naturally curlish wavy state. I was also wearing contacts instead of my usual glasses, so my dark brown eyes were more visible now.

"You dare to call me a wench, peasant?!" she yelled back as we stopped in front of an actually really creepy tree.

"Yes I dared! Ugh, anyway its almost 11." I said after I checked my cell.

"Kay, I guess we should start heading back now, I told my mom we'd be back before 12." She said as she texted her mom.

"But sissy! I want more candy!" Ezra whined as he tried, but failed, to pull on our hands. With a shared look we didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment and truth be told, I wanted more time away from my foster home, besides they didn't really care what time I showed up.

"Fine, one more, then were done kay Frost?" she said as she ruffled his curly hair. It was the same color as Eves, and he had bright blue eyes and he had these adorable dimples on his cheeks that showed everytime he smiled.

He was dressed up in a blue sweater and tan jeans and white converses. He also had shepherds staff that was about 5 foot so it was about the same size as me and Eve. Anyways, he decided to dress up as some guy called Jack Frost, after hearing about it from this one kid Jamie Bennett, who lives across the street from the Hallows. Jamie was nine and both Eve and I thought it was cute how he still believed in all those stories.

" Hey Rore, what time do you have to be home?" she asked me as she placed her cell back into her hat, which made a pretty good purse.

"Doesn't matter. Not like Vanessa and Garret care anyway." I said rolling my eyes. I looked around the streets and decide to head to the closest house, it was a two story and its light was off. I think it belonged to this 30 year old bachelor or something who just moved in last month.

"You know you can always spend the night at our house?" She said as she and Ezra caught up to me.

"Yeah maybe, I dont know, your house kinda creeps me out." I said as I made my way up to the driveway.

"Speaking of which, this house is kinda horror movie creepy, its light isn't even on. Maybe we should try the next house?" She said as we reached the door.

"Well were already here so we might as well try anyway." and without bothering to hear her reply I pressed the doorbell.

Lighting cracked through the sky as the doorbell rang. "Well that's creepy." Eve said glancing at me. In the corner of my eye I could of sworn I saw the swish of a cape.

"Maybe we should go home." I said shakily, Eve nodded her head and grabbed Ezra's hand right as the door open.

I kid you not, as we turned back we were staring in the face of a very _very _gorgeous looking man. He was total man candy. He had bright green eyes, curlish black hair and we could make out the muscles showing under his plain white tshirt. Overall, _yum._

I shared a look with Eve before looking back at the gorgeous man and said, " Well, _trick or treat_." I said with a smirk to Eve.

"Hey kids. Happy Halloween." he said with a smile. He seemed ok.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" We yelled together.

"Woah there little man! How come you're not dressed up?" He asked Ezra as he gave each of us some candy.

"I'm Jack Frost!" Ezra exclaimed proudly. If I knew what I did now, I would have never let Ezra say those words, I would have jumped in and said, " He decided to not dress up this year." or something to that extent. Anything would have been better, anything would have been safer. But, if that were the case, we wouldn't be here now. Would we?

"What?" the man froze as soon as the words left Ezra's mouth. I exchanged a look with Eve as we saw his whole demeanor change, his smile was instantly replaced with a frown.

" I said, im Jack Frost! He's totally cool!" Ezra replied back happily not even noticing the tense air.

"oh really?" he asked as he set the bowl of candy down on the floor and gave us a forced smile.

"Yeah, well thanks for the candy, we gotta go. now." I said as I pushed Ezra and Eve behind me and forced them off the porch, ignoring Ezra's complaints.

" I don't think so, I need to talk to you kids for a second. How bout coming inside for a bit?" He said as he followed us into the front yard. I looked around and saw the whole street was deserted, and somehow darker then it was before.

"Its fine sir. We really need to go home, my parents are waiting for us." Eve said back tensely as she pushed Ezra farther behind her.

"Yeah, so lets go." I said and we ran out of that yard as fast as we could. We didn't get far into the street when I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

" Get off me you creep!" I yelled as I tried fighting the guy but failing miserably.

"Rory!" I heard Eve yelled as she ran towards us. " Let her go assbutt!" I heard her yell as she kicked the guy in the groin.

"Ugh!" he yelled as we both dropped to the ground, I barely caught my breath before Eve started yanking me up and trying to get us both away.

"assbutt?" I questioned as we ran to Ezra. "Not the tim-ahh!" she screamed as she fell to the floor. The man had grabbed onto Eves ankle and was pulling her towards him.

"Eve!" I yelled as I tried to get near but was forced to stop as a firery pain erupted in my right thigh, looking down I saw I had been shot in the leg. Staggering a little I looked up and saw the gun the man was holding.

"Now," he started as he pulled a frozen Eve up into a headlock, "I suggest we finish our _conversation, _somewhere more private, huh Cupid?' he said in an eerily calm voice.

I had slowly started limping towards him and the house, glaring at him the whole time, when he got hit in the head with a large rock.

Whipping around I saw Ezra getting ready to throw another rock. "Ezra!" Eve screamed as she elbowed the guy in the gut and tried running away. The man regained his focus and without warning he hit her in the head with the butt of the gun, and caught Eve as she fell unconscious.

" Well, I suggest, you take Frost and follow me Cupid. Wouldn't want that leg of yours getting worse now would we?" He said as he held the gun towards me and Ezra. Giving him a look of pure fury, I leaned on Ezra and we made our way into the Kingdom of my nightmares.

**So yeah here is my story! I hope you guys like it! Reviews are more then welcomed! Im sorry if it seemed rushed but I tried my best cuz I had to rewrite a lot because I lost the original document (thankfully I saved most of it and emailed the rough draft to myself. Go ME!) xD so yeah thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	2. The game

Ok so WOAH! 53 views?! OHMYGOSH! You guys are awesome, really! Well here is the second chapter, I really hope you guys like it! And please guys review and tell me how I did! I do not own ROTG or any of the Guardians. I just own my characters, Eve, Rory, Ezra. : ) Also thanks to the Sleeping with Sirens Station on Pandora for getting me in the right mood for this chapter! Also Hero by Skillet and Riot by three days grace was for the end of this chapter.

I could feel the gun poking at my bare back as I limped through the house with Ezra at my side.

" You know, this whole kidnapping and shooting thing, its ILLEGAL." I said as bitterly as we walked past an empty kitchen toward what looked like a basement. I felt Ezra's hand wrap around mine in panic. I gave it a reassuring squeeze before stopping at the door to the basement.

"Yeah, I know. But then again, it's not like anyone's going to be looking for you. _Amori._" He whispered into my ear.

"How-?!" I barely got out before he kicked me in the stomach and I tumbled down the wooden staircase into the darkness, Ezra in tow.

"Oof!" I gasped out as landed on a hard mattress, not even a second later Ezra landed on top of me and so did an unconscious Eve.

"Owie!" I heard Ezra say as he tried to get off of me, but was failing miserable with Eve still on him.

"Hold on Kiddo." I said and, while feeling light headed, I pushed Eve off of me and sat me and Ezra up.

I looked around the basement and saw that not only was there a mattress, there was also a jug of water and a couple cans of food in the corner. A single lightbulb was flickering away the shadows on a single string. I tried to get up but I almost fainted from the pain my thigh was in.

"Shittake mushrooms!" I hissed in pain, still stubbornly, refusing to cuss in front of a child. Taking a deep breath, and trying to make the pain a bit easier, I pulled my leg in front of me and looked at the damaged.

It seemed that the blood had stop flowing out, but it looked light the bullet was still lodged in my thigh. _Damnit! _I thought as I tried to figure out what to do.

"Rory," I heard Ezra mummer. I looked at him and saw the tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Are you and Sissy gonna die?" He asked me, his voice shaking and more tears poring out of his eyes.

"Oh. Come here Bud." I said softly as I pulled him into a tight hug." Listen, we're gonna be fine. Both your sister and I are too stubborn and awesome to die. Especially Evie, shes too much of an idiot to die like this." I said making him giggle.

"Hey, I resent that." I heard a voice grumbled behind me.

"EVE!" Ezra and I both screamed as we tackled Eve to the floor, despite the pain I was in, I was so glad my best friend was okay.

"Yeah, yeah. I fine guys. What about you Rore? Hows the leg?" She asked me as we settled down.

"Well its not bleeding anymore, so I think I'll live. And you?" I asked as she continued to examine my leg. I winced as she poked around the wound.

"Ouch! That hurts you know!" I said as I pushed her hand away from my leg.

"Sorry." She said as she got up and started exploring around the room, with Ezra following her every move. She suddenly stopped at a corner opposite us. "Uh Eve? Care to hobble over here for a sec?" She said not even turning around.

Cursing her and her entire family, minus Ezra, I wobbled over to where they were. "What?" I asked clearly annoyed. She didn't say anything and merely pointed at the wall. "Look." Was all she said, and all she needed to say.

On the wall were drawings. Child drawings. I felt a chill run down my spine as I stepped closer to the wall and leaned my hand near a drawing of a little girl. I felt a shock of static as I felt what seemed like pain and loneliness. Of feeling….of being unloved. A feeling I was all to familiar with, as I was an orphan for half of my life.

I took a shaky breath as I moved my hand to about four other drawings, about three boys and another girl. The pictures were next to each other but seemed to be in an odd pattern. I realized the pattern soon enough.

"Eve. Look, its their heights, and look, three boys, two girls. Do you see?" I said as I felt my blood run cold. It was like some sick twisted game. There was already five children before us. And if we didn't get out of here soon, there was gonna be eight.

"We gotta get out of here." She said as she started walking around the room, checking for any windows.

"Rory! Look I found a window!" She exclaimed as she moved a pile of boxes that were blocking a small window that led outside. It seemed to be about ten feet above us.

" How the hell are we gonna get up there?" I said wearily, already feeling drained because of my wound.

" I have an idea." She said as she started pulling the boxes and constructing them into what seemed like a staircase.

"Way to go Troll!" I yelled as I started helping her stack more of the boxes, we even manage to get the mattress to create a sturdier base.

"Kay, you an Ez go first. I'll just slow you down, hurry!" I yelled as I heard what sounded like footsteps upstairs.

"Hurry Ezra!" Eve yelled as she pushed Ezra up the makeshift staircase.

"What the hell?!" an angry voice yelled. We looked back and saw the man in the doorway.

"Run!" Eve yelled, and with a shove, she pushed Ezra out the window, right before our kidnapper came and kicked down the tower of boxes.

"Run Ezra!" We both yelled as the man towered over us, fuming.

"No!" He yelled as he ran to the window, but Ezra was long gone. "Fuck!" he yelled as he kicked one of the boxes away and ran his hand anxiously through his curls.

"Looks like you were too late." I said smugly, not even bothering to wipe the smirk off my face as he ran toward me and pulled me up by my hair.

"Whose idea was this Cupid?!" He spat in my face he pointed the gun under my chin. I was about to tell him to stick in somewhere when Eve spoke up.

"It was me. Sorry, my imagination seemed to get the better of me." She said with a triumphant smile. Her brother was safe, and that's what truly mattered to her.

With a glare to me he shoved me into the wall and stalked toward Eve. She held her ground, that's what I remembered most. She stood tall and proud, she didn't even flinch when he grabbed her by the collar of her dress. Didn't blink when he pulled the gun to her head.

What she did to was slowly turn her head to me, with a mile and tear rolling down her eye, she mouth, _'Sorry'._ And before I could do anything, before I even registered what she said. He shot her, Eve Hallows, my best friend.

And after he threw her lifeless body to the ground, he walked over to me and pulled me up and whispered in my ear, "_Remember this Amori. This is my game, and I ALWAYS win."_ And with that, he dropped me back to the ground and walked away. Up the stairs and away to plan his next move in the game, and left me alone with the body of my best friend.


	3. Happy Halloween

**So hi…. Yeah, I am so sorry for being gone for so long! Things have literally gotten crazy. I was seriously at a crossroads on where to go with this story. So here is chapter three, I hope you guys like it cuz I rewrote this one like five times. I do not own ROTG or any of their work, I just own Amori, Ezra, Eve and that one evil dude in this story. Thanks again Pandora Sleeping with Sirens radio for the help getting my mind in the right area for this lol.**

"Wait," I whispered, "Hey!" I tried yelling a bit louder. Still, no reply.

I slowly got up, and while balancing most of my weight on my left leg, I hobbled to the staircase.

" Hey Asshole! I know you can hear me!" I yelled as I tried climbing up the stairs, each step I take an excruciating pain shot up my leg. When I finally made it to the door, my wound had started bleeding again.

"Hey! Open up already!" I screamed as I pounded on the door. I could feel my knuckles bleed as I started hitting the door harder and a feeling of panic and fear started to fill me.

"Open the fucking door! Why all those kids?! Why Eve?!" I yelled as the door was pulled open by my captor as he stood there with a calculating look on his face.

"Do you have to be so loud?" He said calmly as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me in. I instantly started to resist but was to weak from my wounds.

"And to answer your question, its just the rules to the game sweetie. We'll be playing soon enough so don't you worry." He said in a smooth voice. I found myself being dragged into his living room and bound by rope on a chair. I didn't even put up a fight as he ducked taped my mouth.

'_what's the point anymore. My best friend is already dead and I'm already halfway there.' _I thought as my eyes slowly started to close as my consciousness started drifting away. ' _At least Ezra got away.' _I thought as my eyes closed. '_Wait, Ezra got away' _my eyes immediately snapped open after the thought.

I looked around the room and saw a clock on the wall. _'11:33. Its only been a fucking half hour since this shit happened?' _ I thought in shock, _' okay most likely Ezra already made it to safety and the cops must be on the way.'_ I thought as hope slowly started to fill me. _' I'm gonna make it.' _

"Now what's with that optimistic look, Cupid?" I flinched as felt a breath of warm air on my left ear. I turned my head to give him a glare.

"Oh, don't give such an ugly expression dear. You might ruin that pretty face of yours." He said as he stroked my cheek.

' _I'll show you ugly, you pompous asshole.'_ I thought as I snapped my head away from his hand in disgust.

" Now, now. Let's be civil now." He said as he carried two duffel bags to the door. _'Says the homicidal freak,' _I thought as I gave him an unimpressed look.

"Anyway," he carried on ignoring my look," we are going on a trip." That raised my curiosity.

"Because of the heroic actions of your friend, and that boy, were going to have to relocate to my cabin." He said as he went to the kitchen.

'_Figures' _ I tensed at the thought of being with him longer.

" Which reminds me, I'm sorry love but you're going to have to take a little nap. No hard feelings though, merely business." He said as he returned with a dripping rag.

'_Shit this is not good'_ I struggled to get loose as he came closer. I tried to stop breathing as he shoved the rag into my face.

" Come on dear, don't make this harder then it actually is." He said as I finally breathe in and my nose was filled with a strong sweet scent.

"That's a good girl." He mused softly as I my struggles slowly stopped. My vision started to get blurry and everything was getting darker. The last thing I saw before passing out was the clock. _'11: 55. Happy Halloween Eve.' _I thought as my eyes slipped closed. _'Bye' _was my last thought before darkness embraced me.

**Hope you guys like this! Sorry if its so short! The next chapter is gonna be sorta intense ; ) PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW PLEASE!  
**


	4. A new player

**So I hope you guys like this chapter! I decided it was time that Eve had her moment : ) I do not own ROTG nor do I own any of the characters. Just Amori, Eve, and Ezra, and that evil guy.**

**Eve POV.**

'_Cold' _was my first thought as slowly came to. I shivered as I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. _'Where am I?'_ I thought as I slowly got up and dusted my skirt.

I looked down at myself and saw what I was wearing, a black tutu like skirt, white knee length socks with black combat boots, a white really short top, and a black and white striped blazer. I ran a hand through my hair and found it was really long and light brown with a little wave to it. I looked at my hands and saw that I was really pale.

Looking around I saw that I was in a type of forest and I soon found myself walking. I didn't know where I was going but it felt as though I was being pulled towards something.

After about ten minutes of walking, I found myself staring at a very beautiful pond.

I cautiously started tiptoeing towards the surface of the pond and knelt down just barely close to the water. Looking at the water I could clearly see myself, my face was as pale as my arms, I had blue eyes and a bowtie around my neck and cute little top hat on my head.

As I stared at my reflection I saw the moon slowly starting to get bigger.

"Weird" I whispered out, as I turned around to look at the moon. _It's like I'm looking at someone.' _I thought a bit in wonder.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed as I pain shot through my head. I clasped my head as the pain slowly started to fade but as it faded an intense fear was starting to form. _'I need to go. I need to go back.' _I thought as got back up.

"But where do I need to go? Wait, who am I?" I finally realized that I had absolutely no idea who I am or how I got here.

'_Calm' _a soft voice said and the fear and panic I felt disappeared. I looked around for the owner of the voice but all I saw was the moon.

"Did you just talk?" I questioned to it. _'Impossible.'_

"_Eve Hallows. Spirit of Halloween."_ The voice said again. I immediately recognized the name. _'Eve. That's right, I'm Eve.' _I felt my eyes widened as I remembered.

"_You are a protector of the spirits. You must rid this planet of evil. But first you must go to her and help her through her struggles until it is her time." _It said in an urgent tone.

"Who?" I said confused. I felt this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, it was telling me to remember something, but I couldn't remember what.

As if to answer my question a beam of light appeared in front of me in the form a girl around my age. She had a short white dress, was barefoot, and had short dark hair. " Could her dress be any shorter?" I said with a deadpan expression.

Looking at the face of the girl I sort of remembered who she was. "Amori." _'That's right! She's my believer! She was the first one to know I existed!" _I thought happily, but the smile I had slipped to a frown as I remember why I felt so panicked earlier.

" I need to help her." I thought as I started running trough the forest. _'How could I forget her? I'm her freaking guardian?! Why the heck am I all the way over her?' _I thought franticly as I continued to run and memories started to reform in my head.

A scene of us playing in the snow when she was 7 flashed through my mind. I jumped over a log as I remembered that was the first time she saw me.

'_I was so happy that someone finally saw me and I wasn't alone anymore._' More images floated through my mind as I continued dodging trees. I was always by her side as she grew up. I was her only friend besides that little boy she started babysitting, who eventually started to believe in me too.

I slowed down as I neared a cabin alone in the woods. I remembered that Amori and the boy were trick or treating when that man grabbed them. I felt anger rush through me as I remember how helpless I felt seeing them being taken and I couldn't save them. _'But how did I end up all the way out here?' _I thought as I felt my eyebrows furrow. _'Why can't I remember anything from then and now?'_

"Ugh! So annoying!" I yelled in outrage as I frantically rubbed my head in hopes of regaining my lost memory. I suddenly felt the feeling of someone watching me. I straightened up and turned slowly around in a circle, trying to look for movement in the shadows.

'_Damn! I wished I had a weapon or something, wait!' _I reached up to my head and took off my mini-hat.

"I hope this works." I prayed silently as I shoved my hand into hat.

"No way." I gasped in disbelief as my whole arm disappeared into the tiny hat.

"Now where are you?" I questioned out loud as I suddenly heard a twig snap from the right. I started to panic as I heard the sound of paws start running towards me. My hand had finally grasp something solid when I heard something jump towards me.

"Found you." I smirked as I pulled out a huge double sided scythe from the hat. Using the momentum I turned around with it and cut in half the thing that was about to attack me. Tilting my head a bit, I put back on my hat and went to inspect the body.

" Is that a- ?"

"Hellhound." A deep voice answered in the shadows. I jumped away from where I was and moved my scythe in front of me in a defensive pose.

"Calm down Buffy." The voice said again, I noticed it sounded kinda young maybe about my age, male, and had an accent, British?

" Maybe I will if you stop playing hide and seek." I snapped back at him, starting to get pissed off. _" I don't have time for this." _I thought irritably.

"Fair enough." It said back, amused. I tensed up as I saw a shadow start forming from the shadows.

A figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a guy about my age, 18 maybe even 19. My eyes widened as I took a look at him. He was about maybe six foot, Pretty lean but his upper body wasn't too bad, black hair, and gold eyes, and he was bit tan, not as tan as Rory though. He was dressed in black. Black skinny jeans with chains hanging of the sides, a black dress shirt, and black boots. He was staring at me with an amused smirk.

"And you are?" I asked annoyed that I found him a bit attractive.

"Kalabar Pitchner Black. But you can call me Kal." He replied with a wink.

'_Ew.' _I thought immediately. I seriously hated when guys tried to flirt with me, it's seriously creepy.

"Well _Kal_, It was…." I paused trying to look for an appropriate word, " Well bye." I said giving a tight smile and continued pass him to the cabin.

"Wait a sec Buffy," He said as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"_Verto."_I whispered on instinct and I suddenly felt the wind start swirling around me, making Kal release my arm. I felt my clothes start to move and my skirt change into black skinny jeans. My boots stayed the same, but my blazer disappeared and my bandeau grew to cover my stomach and change to black. I felt my hair grow longer and my hands were covered with black fingerless short leather gloves and my nails change to red.

I covered my eyes with my hands because they started to burn. After a few minutes both the burning and the wind died, removing my hands I stared at a shock looking Kal. Smirking a bit I twirled my scythe only to have it transform into a gun. _'Cool' _I thought as I turned away and started running to the cabin.

"Wait!" I heard Kal yell from behind me. Stopping, I turned around and looked at him puzzled.

"Who are you?" He asked in confusion.

"Eve Hallows, The new spirit of Halloween." I said giving him a small smile.

"Eve." He repeated with a smile of his own. " Well Eve, looks like I found something interesting." He said as he started retreating into the shadows.

"What are you planning Kal?" I said as a scowl made its way onto my face.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. And by the way, red suits you." And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

"Weirdo." I said as I felt my cheeks burn a bit. _'What an arrogant guy. What the heck did he mean by "Red suits you"?' _Out of curiosity I stared at the reflection in my gun and gasped at what I saw. My eyes were in fact glowing red.

"What the he-?" I was interrupted by a scream coming from the cabin.

"Rory!" I yelled as I ran towards the cabin, hoping I wasn't too late.

**Well here's chapter four! I hope you guys like it! **

**Kal: Geez woman, it took you long enough to add me in.**

**Me: Shut the hell up kal before I write you off -_-***

**Kal: Whatever**

**Eve: so immature, anyway Izaria does not own ROTG only Amori, Ezra, Kal, the evil guy, and Eve. Please Review and Follow/favorite.**


	5. Trapped in the Game

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait! School is so crazy and yeah, I had Writer's block for a while but here is the new chapter! I do not own rise of the Guardians. I only own Amori, Eve, Ezra, and Jared. Also the songs mention do not belong to me, but listen to them while reading this, it puts it in the mood! XD

The Monster by Eminem Ft. Rihanna

I felt cold and exhausted when I started to regain consciousness. I blinked my eyes open and took in my surroundings. I felt my stomach drop immediately when I realized where I was, a cellar.

It felt like I was trapped in a nightmare, a never-ending fucking nightmare. I felt the bile start to rise in the back of my throat and swallowed quickly before I could succumb to the nausea I was feeling.

I shakily stood up and tried to walk around. I only got a couple of steps before I felt a tug on my left ankle, causing me to lose my balance, and fall to the cold hard damp floor.

I slowly sat up and looked to my ankle fearing what I would find.

"No!" I gasped, tears pricking my eyes in terror. On my ankle was a metal anklet attached to some chains. I followed the chains with my hands, the light in the cellar getting darker as the minutes passed, only to be met with the wall.

"No, no, no!" , I cried as my breathing started to get faster. I could feel the anxiety and panic forming and I really felt the need to throw up.

"This can't be happening!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Help! Please! Help me!" I screamed again, praying someone could hear me. But in the back of my mind, I knew, no one could. With each scream I pulled the chains harder, desperately trying to free myself, I could distinctly feel the pain of the cuts on my fists reopening, but I ignore them.

"Fuck!" I screamed when I felt a stab of pain go through my thigh again. I was about to start pulling again when I felt a chill of air go through the back of my head. I whipped my head around when I heard a barley audible gasp.

"Rory-ry-ry." I heard a soft whisper echo.

"What?" I exclaimed in shock, my eyes darting around the cellar, looking for the source of the noise. '_Am I hearing things?'_ I thought.

"Rory-ry-ry!" I heard again, a bit louder. I backed up until I felt the cold wall press up against my bare back.

"Who's there?!" I called out in panic. _' Am I going crazy?' _

"Rory!" I heard a shout right next to my left ear. I screamed and scooted to my right as I covered my ears shaking my head.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I screamed as I shook with fear. _' I know that voice! No! Impossible! I'm going crazy!' _I thought in fear. Why must my mind torture me so.

"Rory, calm down!" It said in a stronger voice, panic tinting its tone.

"No! How do you know my name?!" I yelled back, still covering my ears.

"Rore. It's me-me-me." The voice said back in a soft and saddened tone. _'No. This can't be happening!'_ I thought closing my eyes. The voice didn't say anything, and I took that as a sign to question it.

Breathing in a shaky breath I asked, " M-me, wh-who?" I whispered. Fearing the answer.

"Eve-ve-ve." The voice replied in a hopeful voice.

"NO,NO,NO! Eve's dead! NO! Go away! ¡Quítate aquí! ¡VETE!" I yelled in fear, as I covered my ears again. "No!" I yelled again as I rocked myself back and forth, desperately wanting the voice that was trying to calm me, that was whispering soothing words, to end. I did not want to be reminded of the sister I lost, but the voice never did stop talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**World so cold by Three Days Grace**

It's already been three weeks since I've been in this hellhole. I eventually found out that my kidnapper's name was Jared. I've gotten used to him calling me Cupid instead of my real name. He fed me once everyday, not like I had much of an appetite anyway. I started to lose weight and my once tan skin seemed lifeless and dull from the lack of sun.

My costume was traded in for black skinny jeans and a red tank top by the third day of my imprisonment, I had already given up hope that anyone was looking for me. Even if they were, they would have quit by now.

" I knew how much time had passed because of the slight crack in between the doors, I could also see the snow start to fall through the cracks. Normally I would be overjoyed, but right now it only made the cellar border line freezing. I could only bare it because of all the blankets Jared gave me. Another thing I've gotten used to was the voices-er voice.

I started to accept it as the fact that it was my minds way of helping me cope with the lose of Eve and my kidnapping. I never thought I would hear her voice again, but boy, did my mind do her justice.

Every chance it got the voice was wither trying to help make light of my situation, trying to help in my sorry excuses for escapes, or being a sarcastic little sassbag that is the Eve I knew and missed.

Today though was different, it felt as if some impending doom was going to happen, like the calm before the storm.

I was in my prison desperately trying to get out of my anklet, again. I had a pile of cold slush that I collected from the floor beneath the crack, and was rubbing it along my ankle. Hoping to see if I could get my foot to slip out.

**Buried myself alive by The Used**

" Look at that disgusting display." Eve's voice rang out, qouting Frolo. It did this all the time, quoting Disney villains, my mind can be so cynical.

"Sh-shut u-up!" I growled as I tried to concentrate on my task, and trying to ignore the cold numb feeling my foot was going through. I was this close to snapping and the voice was not helping things at all.

"I warn you, child! If I lose my temper, you lose your head! Understand?!" The voice yelled.

" Well what the hell do you think I should do to get out of this, huh, _you're Majesty_?!" I snapped at it. I was so sick and tired of all this shit, and I was not in the mood for any games.

There was a pause before the voice answered back.

"You got your looks, your pretty face, and don't underestimate the importance of _body language_! Ahaha!" The voice laughed in a suggestive manor. All I could do was gape in shock at the direction of the voice.

"What?! A-are you serious?!" I screeched in shock, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"No! I just always wanted to say that!" The voice yelled in amusement. I let out a breath of relief as the burn started to die.

"You are something else," I mumbled in faint protest," I'm glad my mental state is such a joy to you." I said, not hiding the smirk on my face.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for! That and that prick Kal won't leave me alone." It grumbled out, I've gotten used to these mutterings over the pass weeks, so I ignored it as always. I felt a chill go through me, not from the cold, but from something forboading.

"Rore, are you alright?" The voice asked, concerned.

**The Sky under the sea by Pierce the Veil **(go to mp3skull to listen)

"Yeah, just a bad feeling." I replied as I pulled the blankets around me to stop the chill. The voice was about to say something, based on the hesitant intake of breath I heard, when the cellar door burst open. I was immediately on my feet, the blankets dropping haphazardly around my feet, when I saw Jared's face peer through the opening.

"Hey there Cupid!" He said in a cheery voice, still not stepping into the cellar. I felt a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach when I realized he was carrying something wrapped in blankets.

"Jared. Wh-what's that yo-you got there?" I asked in a shaky voice as I tried to swallow air, it felt as if my heart just jumped up into my throat.

"Oh this? Oh you know Cupid! Just the final piece to the game!" He yelled and with a grunt he threw what he was holding into the cellar and closed the doors, trapping me once again, but this time, I wasn't alone.

I had finally realized in horror that Jared kidnapped another person.

"Shit." I cursed as I slowly crawled to the form, after getting closer I saw that it looked liked to be a child's body.

"Fuck." I breathed out in panic. _'Not Ezra. Don't be Ezra, Please!' _I thought frantically. I was at the end of my chain when I reached the child. It's face was obscured by the blanket it was covered in, but I could barely see some brown hair peeking through.

"Not Ezra." I pleaded at the same time the voice said, "Damnit."

Taking a deep breath I pulled back the blanket revealing confused brown eyes filled with fear. I dropped the blanket in surprise before Eve's voice and I gasped in unison, "Jamie?!"

**Okay there is the chapter! I hope you guys like this! It took a while to write by I am very pleased on how it turned out! The next chapter is going to be really intense and reveal a lot of mysteries concerning Amori! So see you guys later! Review please! Favorite and follow to please! Also I do not own Disney or any of the Disney quotes I used in this chapter! : )**


End file.
